Kion x Fuli
by Love2read M Stories
Summary: This story happens in a different timeline of The Lion Guard, where they are teens (like in the 3rd season) and Scar has been defeated, but his plan with Kion didn't work at the end (i won't give more details in case someone gets spoiled) Nothing else to say, I hope you enjoy the story :3


In the middle of the dark night of the savannah, the sun rises from the horizon, illuminating the Pride Rock from above, until its light touches all of King Simba's kingdom. Its a new day, and all the animals wake up, including Simba's son, and all of his friends.  
Kion yawned as soon as the sunlight reached his face. He got up and sneaked from the cave in order not to annoy the rest of the pride, most of which were still asleep. He headed to the waterhole, drank some water and met the rest of the Guard, who were already there.  
\- Good morning guys!  
\- Good morning Kion! -they answered. Bunga jumped on his buddy and rubbed his growing mane.  
\- So, what's the plan today, Kion? -he asked.  
\- Same as always: individual patrolling. -he said, laughing.  
\- Aww, come on Kion... It's so boring to patrol alone... Why not in pairs? You and me, Besthe and Ono, Fuli and... Oh, wait. Fuli wouldn't have a partner.  
The cheetah rolled her eyes, but before she could answer the honey badger, Kion took the floor.  
\- That's why, Bunga... It wouldn't be fair, would it? -the lion seemed a bit nervous, but none of them realized.  
\- Well... Okay... -the honey badger complained.  
\- Perfect then... See you guys in a couple of hours! -Besthe said while walking away from the group, Ono and Bunga did the same, and Fuli was about to, but Kion stopped her.  
\- Meet me in the Guard's den, but don't go directly... See you in a little, Fuli.  
Fuli was caught off guard, and when she turned back to ask Kion what were they going to do in the den, the lion was already gone.  
After loitering around the Pride Rock for a while, Fuli finally decided to enter the Lion Guard's cave, where Rafiki had drawn all the history of the Lion Guard on its walls. When she came in, the den looked so lonely and quiet, she could hear her own steps echoing the place.  
\- Kion? -she asked, although no one answered her.  
In response, a strange noise came from behind her, but before she could even realize, the leader of the Lion Guard pinned her down to her back.  
\- K-Kion? What are you doing? You scared me! -the cheetah said, angry.  
\- I'm sorry Fuli... I just wanted to make sure we were alone... -he said, smirking.  
\- What for? -Fuli asked, blushing a little.  
Kion never answered her. He looked down at his friend, before getting closer to her, which made Fuli blush even more.  
\- K-Kion... I...  
But the male interrupted her when he slightly kissed her neck, petting her forehead with one of his paws. If Fuli could blush even more, she really did so after that. Kion's kiss intensified, becoming a slight still intense and sensual bit for her.  
\- Fuli, I desire you... I want you... I've always loved you. I needed to say it to you but I couldn't find the way.  
\- B-but Kion... We... -she sounded doubtful.  
\- It's ok if you don't feel the same for me... I can't force you to fall in love with me, so if you want we will just leave it here and keep going like nothing happened.  
\- Kion I... I love you too... I always loved you  
Then he felt the cheetah licking his cheek. Surprised, he looked back at her, smiling, before joining again in a loving nuzzle, followed by more licks and kisses.  
\- Kion I... I love you too... I always loved you  
\- Oh, Fuli, you make me the happiest lion on earth... -he said before kissing her neck again, which made her moan in pleasure.  
A sweet scent soon filled the whole den. Fuli quickly knew that was her own scent, the scent of her aroused, dripping pussy.  
Kion then realized it was Fuli, and slowly licked her body from her neck to her belly, down until he reached her crotch, just before looking at her, asking for permission, which made her feel even more aroused. The cheetah nodded.  
\- Please be gentle... It's my first time, Kion... It might hurt.  
\- I know, Fuli... Can I ask you just one thing?  
\- S-sure, what is it?  
\- Don't repress your moans... And please, enjoy  
\- Wait but those are twoOOOOHHH...  
Kion's wet tongue interrupted her when he got to taste her privates. Fuli covered her mouth with her paws in order not to moan like that again, but she managed to transform those loud moans into sweet and sensual sighs.  
\- Ohh... Kion you... You really k-know how to please a female... -she said, biting her lower lip.  
Kion just smiled in response, without stopping.  
\- Kion, don't stop... I'm close... I'm gonna cum soon...  
But Kion suddenly stoped  
-Sorry, Fuli... But I have a better way to finish this... -both of them got up- This down here is for you... -he showed her his already erected penis, some precum dripping from his tip  
Fuli then smirked, turned back and presented his crotch to the lion.  
\- Do it, Kion... Make me yours, but please... Remember you are my first time...  
\- I will, Fuli. Relax and enjoy this moment... -Kion then mounted her, rubbing the tip of his cock in her wet pussy with a slight moan from both.  
It first went in slowly, Fuli felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. The lion prince managed to put it all in, and then followed with weak thrusts. Soon the pain disappeared, and Fuli needed more and more of that pleasure she felt.  
\- Kion, it's okay now... M-my pussy is burning, please go faster... I need you, now! -she moaned, not able to hold it anymore.  
That's all Kion needed to hear. His movements became faster and deeper with every second, and the moans of both of them were louder and louder too.  
Kion then bit her neck again, gaining dominance over her, and making her chest stick to the ground. That made them feel even hotter, and the thrusting intensified.  
\- Fuli I... I'm close... Mmmmm...  
\- Me too... Please, Kion fill me... Fill me with your seed, make me yours...  
The felines let go of a loud roar, mixed with the pleasure they had felt. Kion got off Fuli, whose pussy was still dripping the male's semen from inside. The couple then lied near a rock, to rest together, nuzzling each other.  
\- That was the best thing I've ever felt, Fuli...  
\- Me too... I loved it. -she said, smiling- And I love you, my "prince". -she joked  
\- That makes you my princess, doesn't it?-he laughed back- And I love you too, my "princess"...


End file.
